criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Watch Out!
Watch Out! is the 4th case of Dunfay Bay and the 4th case situated in the district of the Industrial Area. Plot At the end of "I'm in Your Soup!", Chief Ibarra informs the player that a dead girl was found dead on the street. Colin and the player head to the street. The team learns that the victim is a 16 year old girl named, Ela De La Paz. Ela's torso and legs were crushed by a car that drove over her. The team finds Ela's body and a wallet. The team sends the body to Gracie and searches through the wallet. The team, shocked, finds that there are tiny bags of marijuana in the wallet along with two other cigarettes. Then the team waits 18 long hours for Gracie to finish the autopsy on Ela's body. Gracie informs Colin and the player that Ela was in possession of cocaine, and a faded out note. Gracie also says that Ela had traces of jalapenos on her neck, and based on the database, Ela was allergic to jalapenos so the killer left the traces when checking Ela's pulse. This means the killer eats jalapenos. Gracie gives the faded out note to Colin and confirms that the car is the murder weapon. The team recovers the contents of the letter to discover that the note said, "Pleasure doing business with ya", signed by Dexter Bell. The team decides to talk to Dexter along with the victim's mother; Ursula De La Paz. When the team decides to go to talk to Dexter about the victim's death, and his drug business, Dexter decides to act clueless by not knowing who the victim is and denying his affiliation with drugs. Dexter later breaks the act when Colin showed him the note. Dexter says that Ela was his most common customer. Then, the team talks to Ursula. Colin informs Ursula about her daughters affiliation with drugs. This caused Ursula to start crying and blaming her ex-husband. Ursula let the team search through her daughter's room. Whilst searching through Ela's bedroom the team discovers Ela's phone. The team gives the phone to Hana. After 1 hour, Hana says that the last text Ela recieved said," So u gonna sneak out or what? I'm waiting outside ur home. You have the ciggies for 2night right? Today is gonna be the best day ever!!!!" and that the text was from her best friend; Mina Arechiga. The team decides to talk to Mina. When the team arrives to talk to Mina, Colin tells her the news. Mina was sad. Mina informs the team that they were planning to sneak out to go to a party. Later, Chief Ibarra informs Colin and the player that Ursula is going to jump off a building! The team immediately went to the building that Ursula was planning to jump off of. The team decides to search around the building that Ursula was going to jump off of. The team finds Ursula's purse and some keys. The team searches through Ursula's purse and finds a ripped newspaper. The team restores the newspaper and finds that it dates back to 1998. The Headline read," Woman Murders Husband After Debate about Drug Trafficking" along with a picture from a 26 year old Ursula. The team decides to talk to Ursula. Colin learns that Ursula served 4 years in jail for murdering a well-known wanted drug dealer. The team later looks for finger prints on the keys. The team find the finger prints of Aisha Becker. The team decides to give the keys back to Aisha and ask her about Ela. Aisha says that she doesn't know who Ela was. When the team was left with no leads, Chief Ibarra suggested Colin to have a closer look at the victim's room. When searching through the victim's drawers, the team finds a ripped note and an envelope. The team pieces up the note and found that it said," I .Am. Not. Going. To. Do. Your. Homework. For. You. While. You. Are. With. Your. Little. Drug. Addiction. With. Your. Little. Friend! Love, Helen Pickely :)" The team decides to talk to a suspect they have had previously; Helen Pickely. Helen Pickely reveals that Ela forced her to do her homework while she was out partying or doing drugs. The team later opens the envelope discovering a letter from Dexter to the victim,the leader read," You #&$*#^& owe me 167 bucks! Pay me on 11/3/18!" The team decides to talk to Dexter. Since the victim died on that day, Dexter is the prime suspect. Colin decides to talk to Dexter about the envelope. Dexter just says that he didn't do anything, the team failing to get any new leads, just decides to recap. Then a tired Chief Ibarra came running saying," Helen is beating Mina up! I'm afraid they will both get hurt!" The team dashed to where Mina and Helen were fighting. Helen, with a bruised eye said," YOU DRUGGED ME WHEN I WAS ASLEEP!". Colin talks to Helen. Helen says that she had a sleepover with Mina and Ela when she was new to the neighborhood. "I hate them so much! This probably is going to harm my health! What if i die!?" Helen started hyperventilating. Colin then went to go talk to Mina. "Well Ela and I had some leftover drugs that we didn't know what to use them for, so once Helen was asleep we drugged her." The team decides to look at the street closely since that is where Mina and Helen were fighting. Colin and the player find a ripped letter. They piece it up. The note read," Ela, I am really sorry for stealing your beer, but can we be friends still? It's no fun without you. - A.B." The team later talks to A'isha '''B'ecker. "Sorry officers, I had to lie, I was kinda embarrassed to be seen with Ela. But I really liked her. I also stole her drugs because, I needed them, I was anxious!" The team later searches through Building Entrance Plants again and find keys and gloves. The team sends the pieces of evidence to Eustace. Eustace confirms that the gloves belong to the killer and that the killer's eye color is green. Eustace also confirms that the keys belong to the car that used to kill Ela and that the killer left traces of DNA resulting in them finding out that the killer is above 17 years of age. The team later convicts Aisha Becker as Ela's killer. Aisha confesses saying that she had to do it. She tried to steal Ela's money to pay Dexter for Aisha's drugs ,but Ela saw and was going to report Aisha to the police, so Aisha, anxious, grabbed the car, started it, and was going to escape, but she decided to kill Ela while she was at it. Aisha was sentenced 20 years in prison. In ''Welcome! ''Carlos Anthony comes to the police station and tells them if they could look for Greñas. Colin decides to go to the street. Colin finds a dog collar. The team uses their vacuum to vacuum the hair that is on the collar. Eustace determines that the hair, indeed, belongs to Greñas. The team tells Carlos Anthony that the hair is Greñas', and that he may still be alive. The team later decides to arrest Dexter Bell for drug trafficking. Dexter was sentenced 9 years in a juvenile detention center. The team later decides to offer help to Mina Arechiga because of her drug addiction. The team later decides to grab some hot dogs afterwards. Summary '''Victim: * Ela De La Paz (Crushed by a car) Murder Weapon: * Car Killer: * Aisha Becker Suspects Dexter Bell (Drug trafficker) Ursula De La Paz (Victim's mom) Mina Arechiga (Victim's Friend) Aisha Becker (Ela's Friend) Helen Pickely (Victim's neighbor) Quasi- Suspects Carlos Anthony (Greñas' Owner) Killer's Profile * The killer eats jalapenos * The killer has green eyes * The killer is above 17 years of age * The killer consumes drugs Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1: * Investigate Street (Clues: Victim's Body, Victim's Wallet) * Autopsy Victim's Body(18:00:00)(Murder Weapon Confirmed: Car)(Killer attribute found: Killer eats jalapenos) * Search through victim's wallet (New clue: faded out note) (New Suspect: Ursula De la Paz) * Retrieve the contents of the note (New Suspect: Dexter Bell) * Talk to Dexter Bell about the fade out note * Inform Ursula De La Paz about her daughter's affiliation with drugs (New crime scene: Ela's Bedroom) * Investigate Ela's Bedroom (Clues: Ela's phone)(01:00:00) * Analyze Ela's phone (New Suspect: Mina Arechiga) * Talk to Mina Arechiga about the text she sent to Ela * Go to Chapter 2 (1 star) Chapter 2: * Search building entrance (New Crime Scene: Building Entrance) (Clues: Ursula's Purse, Keys) * Restore ripped newspaper found in Urusula's Purse * Talk to Ursula De La Paz about the newspaper (New crime scene: Ela's Dresser) * Dust keys (New Suspect: Aisha Becker) * Give keys back to Aisha Becker * Investigate Ela's Dresser (Prerequisite: All of the above) (Clues: ripped note, envelope) * Piece up ripped note ( New suspect: Helen Pickely) * Open up envelope * Talk to Dexter Bell about the letter * Go to Chapter 3 (1 star) Chapter 3: * Talk to Helen Pickely about her problem with Mina * Talk to Mina Arechiga about drugging Helen * Investigate Car (Clues: Ripped Letter) * Talk to Aisha Becker about her note * Investigate Entrance Plants (Clues: Keys, Gloves) * Analyze gloves (9:00:00) (New Killer attribute found: Has Green eyes) * Analyze Keys (15:00:00) (New Killer attribute found: Killer is above 17 years of age) * Arrest the killer NOW! * Go to Welcome! (4/5) Welcome! (4/5) * Talk to Carlos Anthony * Investigate Street (Clues: Dog Collar) * Vacuum Dog Collar (New Clues: Dog Hair) * Analyze Dog Hair (01:00:00) * Tell Carlos Anthony that the dog hair is Greñas' * Arrest Dexter Bell for drug trafficking * Offer help to Mina Arechiga for her drug addiction * Move on to the next crime! (1 star)